Realization
by 4SSASSIN
Summary: How is life in the DuCouteau house? You will see how hard it is for a Noxian, like Katarina to express her feelings, that is if she ever does. But who are the feelings she harbour for? A certain assassin that lives in the same house? First LOL Fanfic. TalonxKatarina
1. Reporting For Duty

A/N: This is my first LOL story. I, myself think it's not too bad. And I hope you don't think it's too bad either. Then again I dont care what you think. And the picture to this fanfic is not mine, but please give a round of applause to the actual artist.

Katarina quietly strolled into the DuCouteau estate. Behind her was her partner, Talon. They had just finished completing a mission and was now returning. The place was dark. It was as if walking deeper and deeper into a cave. As assassins, they didn't really mind it. Traveling up the stairs, the two went their separate ways to their rooms. It was still night, so they had some time to rest, before the sun began to rise.

Talon took off his clothes and laid on his bed, in nothing but his boxers. He wasn't tired really. It's was an easy mission, and they finished really fast. He just closed his eyes to rest. Rubbing his brownish hair, he heard the door open. Sitting up, he saw Katarina at the door way.

"Talon, I have something very urgent to tell you. The…" She shielded her eyes once she saw his almost nude body. "Um, I will tell you tomorrow."

He got up and caught up to her. They were walking really fast through the house. "What is it? Your not afraid of guys are you?"

"No! I forgot what I was going to say, and I just…"

"So you're telling me that Katarina DuCouteau, the sinister blade is afraid of a guy's almost nude body. Didn't you say it was important?"

She didn't know what to say. She just didn't feel comfortable near Talon when he wasn't wear clothing. It was somewhat weird; she had killed many bodies and had help bandage wounds for Noxus soldiers. They finally reached the door to her room, she walked in and slammed the door.

They both were sleepless that night. The next morning, they both went down for breakfast. The chair at the end of the table was empty. It was the chair where Katarina's and Cassiopeia's father sat. However, he has been missing for a certain period of time.

"Well Cassiopeia, me and Talon have to go and report to Swain."

"Why are you telling me? When have I ever cared about your life?"

"Alright." Pushing the dishes aside, Katarina and Talon headed for the door. They decided to walk to Swain's office today. It was a nice weather, and much better than last weeks. It was raining cats and dogs.

"It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yea the sun is shining and it's nice. Oh and sorry about yesterday, but you really should knock first. I mean how would you like it if you weren't wearing clothes and I came in and…" he didn't really want to finish his own sentence. He didn't mind if that situation did happen, but he wasn't sure if Katarina minded.

The day Talon met General DuCouteau, he met Katarina. He had thought that she was pretty. Though he never said it. Even at times when he saw Katarina at her most breath-taking moments, he wouldn't say a word. His life was to only serve General DuCouteau, ever since he had gave him an option to life. And falling head over heels for his daughter, probably wouldn't have been the best idea.

"Well I might lock my door next time." the two continued their walk. Soon they arrived at their destination.

Katarina was about to barge in. "Who knows, maybe he's changing in there." they both shivered at the thought of that. "You should knock first."

As her hand was about to touch the door, she stopped. A voice came from inside. "Come in."

The two went in and sat in two chairs in front of his desk. There was the Noxous sign above his head and a Noxous flag in the corner. "How did you know…" before Talon could finish, he was interrupted by Swain.

"That the both of you were outside? Well the both of your bickering was like an old marry couple…Loud. Do remember that this is a office. But I do wish to know, what is going on between you two?" The two blushed slightly.

"Swain, why do you care? It has nothing to do with you."

"Katarina, you should learn some manners from Talon my dear. And it does concern me if two of my best assassins are all Goo-Goo Ga-Ga over one another."

Talon stepped in to break up their talk. "Well, we came here to inform you that we have finished the mission. Anything else we need to do?"

"Now that you mention it, I would need one of you to go on a special mission. I need one of you to go and ambush and annihilate a group of Demacia soldiers near the borders. Then sneak into Demacia and see if they plan to attack us. So which one of you?"

"I'll do it!" the both yelled at the same time. "No I will. You won't. Stop saying what I'm saying!" They both said in unison.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this. Both of you will go." They both nodded to agree. "I will have someone send the information over. Be ready to leave anytime."

The two left. "Those two give me a headache." the bird on Swain's shoulder squawked.

"I'm just glad that the both of them aren't opposing lawyers. If so, we would never hear the end of it, but they do match."

"Indeed. Just a matter of time when they realize." replied the bird.


	2. Family Bond

A/N: I will be updating every few days or so. I had free time today and decided to write another chapter.

After a hour or so, Katarina didn't really care how long it was, the doorbell rung. She opened the door to see a Noxous messenger holding an envelope. She thanked the guy and closed the door. She inspected it throughly and stuffed it back in.

"Talon the information is here." the moment she saw him, she threw the envolpe. "Think fast!"

Being trained by General DuCouteau, personally, and years of training, he had fast reflexs and instincts, allowing him to catch it with ease. Knowing Katarina, he already expected something like that. Pulling out the papers, he saw the crimped and disorganized papers. He sighed and continue looking at the information.

"Alright are you done?" he nodded in response. "Well, we can leave tonight and get some sleep during the ride there. Then we can…"

"Katarina, you mind if we make a quick stop in the slums?"

"Why?" she had a puzzled face.

"I have an old friend there."

"Ahh sure. I'm in a good mood today, so sure why not?"

"Thank you so much."He went up to her and hugged her. Even she wasn't sure why he had been so anxious about going there. Maybe going back to the dirty streets is Noxous was enjoyable for him. After all, it was where he came from.

"After we go there, we will leave west, toward the group of soldiers. Then we will sneak in. Now go and pack up." Talon went to his room, while Katarina went to her sister. She knocked on the door, something she learned from Talon.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's your loving sister." she said with a sarcastic tone. She had manners, but she also had only a certain amount of patience.

"What is it? You have problems with Talon?" clearly, she was hinting that they had feelings for one another.

"No I'm leaving for about a month. I just wanted to say good-bye." and she left to her own room.

Walking in the hallway, Cassiopeia bumped into Talon. "Tell me, why does my dear sister even bother to say good-bye to me? The only thing that we share together is our blood, nothing else. our relationship might be worse than Morgana's and Kayle's. And they are the opposites."

"Your dear sister bothers to say good-bye, or even inform you about what happening is because she cares about you. Even though the disaperence of you father has pushed you two farther apart, she cares for your well being. You take her for granted, but she doesnt take you for granted."

"Why would she?"

"Because, in the end you are both sisters and she cares. Maybe you should too." he stormed off.

Cassiopeia's mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Near the night, the carriage had arrived. Like every mission, Katarina would always look at the house one more time. It could be the last time she saw the house, but more importantly, her sister. Of course, her sister didn't care and wouldn't even bother to say farewell.

As she was about get in the carriage, she heard her sister. "Katarina, I just wanted to say good-bye and good luck. I talked to Talon, and I guess he talked some sense into me."

"Wait, Talon?"

"Yes, he cares for you. And I know you like him too. Don't wait until it's too late and regret like I once did." Katarina blushed a little.

"Well thanks. And thank you for caring." the two sister embraced one another. This was one of the few times that they had a sisterly bond in a while.

"I know you guys probably want to do each others hair and what not, but me and Kat gotta go."

"Alright, see you in a couple of weeks." Finally, Katarina went into the carriage with Talon.

Cassiopeia went back into her room. Tears had begin to run down her eyes at the memory of her life. The advice she'd given to Katarina was from her own experience. Just thinking back about him, made her cry.

When she still had her looks, there was a boy who stood out from the rest. He cared more than looks, he cared about her personality. They were both deeply in love. Even after she was cursed, he stood by her.

Until one day when someone Cassiopeia had tricked came back to get some revenge. On that fateful day, he took the knife for her, and that was the only reason she was still alive. If he hadn't, she would be dead and he would be living a happy life. She knew she had to move on because she had even had dreams where he told her to go.

In the carriage...

Katarina didn't really think about what Cassiopeia said. She knew she already had experience, but she wasn't sure if Talon was that perfect for her. Looking at Talon, she looked at the features of his face. Of course at certain times, she knew she was blushing. Though she never said it. Swaying with the bumps on the road, she fell asleep on his shoulder.

As the morning sun shined into his eyes, through the carriage, he woke up. He was about to stretch, when he realize katarina was on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up, he stayed still.

Waking up, she saw Talon staring out the window. "Ahh…thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me lean on you."

"No problem." they both smiled. Eventually they got there.

"Alright, we are at the slums of Noxous. Why again?"

"I wanted to visit a friend." walking through the disease-infested streets, Talon grabbed a random guy by the neck.

"What are you doing?"

Talon simply ignored her. "Give it back." the stranger didn't move. Talon raised him higher against the wall. Soon he was 30cm off the ground and was breathing heavily. Soon he couldn't stand it anymore and the guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. He threw it to Katarina. The moment Talon released his neck, he ran away.

"Hey! This is the pocket watch my dad left behind. How did that dirt bag get it from my pocket?"

Talon chucked. "Remember I use to be a dirt bag too." they continued walking. Katarina followed Talon, not knowing her way around this place. Finally, he stopped at a door and knocked on it.

When opened there was a girl on the other side. She had blond hair that was a little bit curly and was about the same age as them. She wore casual clothes. Upon her face, was a shocked expression. After looking at the girl, Katarina turned to Talon who was also smiling. The girl ran up to Talon and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. Talon spun her around and hugged her back too.

Watching this made Katarina feel something. She wasn't sure what it was actually. It was the first time she felt it. From listening to Cassiopeia describing how other girls felt when they saw her, in her old form, she recognized this feeling as envy. She wasn't even sure why she felt it. Most of the day she was thinking about this while Talon and the girl whose name was Jade, was catching up.

Finally Talon knew he had to leave for his mission. He said good-bye to Jade and went in the carriage with Katarina.


	3. Let the competition begin!

A/N: Okay. I know everyone has a different P.O.V (Point Of Views) on what the sound is when a champion is summoned. Here is a list of what I could be:

Dinga-Ling  
Ring  
Ding  
Cha-Ching  
Ching  
Bling  
Bing  
Ka-Pow  
Zsha-zam

Well I think it's Bling okay? If you don't like it, then imagine whatever the sound is when it says 'Bling'.

And sorry for the 2nd chapter, some thing went wrong. The paragraphs disappeared. I don't know why. Maybe magic.

(Gasp)

Sorry for the inconvenience again. I fixed it, so hooray. And to make up for it, here's another chapter.

* * *

"So who was that?" Katarina had a serious tone in her voice.

"Chill. That was just an old friend from when I was young. We were best friends and always had each other's backs. Those were the good times."

Katarina could feel her skin bubble with rage. She couldn't control it, in a few seconds, her face was red. "Kat are you okay? You are literally red."

"I'm fine. Continue with your story about Jade."

Talon just shrugged and continued. "Even though I was an orphan, she didn't care. Soon, she had a crush on me."

Hearing this, Katarina must have turned to a brighter shade of red. "Then what happened?"

"I didn't feel that same way about her. After telling her, your father brought me in, and I never came back here since now." hearing this Katarina's skin color quickly changed from crimson red back to her regular skin color. She could have swore that she felt steam exiting her ears, but that would probably be impossible.

"Well that sounded nice."

"How about you? What did you do when you were young?"

"As a child I never went to school or went out to play. I spent my time mastering the blades. When I finally did, my father sent me on my first mission. All I had to do was kill a low-ranking general. It was simple really. I found that, that task was too easy and setted my eyes on a high-ranking general. After doing so, I left. Though, after a few days, that same low-ranking general had ambushed a group of Noxian soldiers. I went back to kill him, but he had lots of guards because he was promoted. I knew I couldn't kill him without anyone noticing, so I went and killed everyone there. Eventually I finished, but it left me bruised and bloody. And it left me this scar." Katarina slowly moved her hand over the scar

"Well at least it didn't leave you dead."

"After that, occasionally, people would judge me because of it, but I didn't really care." A tear started running down her eye.

Talon got up and sat beside Katarina. "Well they don't know what they missed." he raised his hand, and wiped off the tear with his thumb. "You are beautiful whether you have that scar or not."

"I…" before she could finish, some lights shone above both of them…

Bling!

And they were at the fields of justice. Looking around, the teams was Talon, Morgana, Lux, Draven and Swain. They were against Cassiopeia, Katarina Karthrus, Sona and Nunu.

Listening to the summoners, Draven went bottom with Morgana. Lux and Talon was top and Swain went mid. The other team, it was Karthrus that was mid, the two DuCouteau sisters went top. Nunu went jungling, leaving Sona alone at bottom.

The three champions all from the DuCouteau house knew that during a battle, there would be no mercy. Even if they did all grow up together. As it began, a new summoner was controlling Nunu. He didn't know how to jungle well. As he managed to escape the dragon, Talon came out of the shadows and used rake.

"First Blood" said the voice. Running back to his lane, him and Lux reached Katarina and Cassiopeia. Being at low levels, they continued to harass each other. When Lux and Talon reached level 6, they attacked. Talon used rake and Noxian diplomacy. As the two sisters ran for it, Lux trapped them. As the traps wore off, Talon used Cut throat and killed Cassiopeia.

Running back, the turret managed to get a few hits on him. Before Katarina could kill with Shunpo, Lux casted Prismatic Barrier on Talon, saving his life. Then, with her basic attacks and Light Binding, she destroyed what was left of Katarina's health. With the two gone, they quickly pushed to their turret and broke it.

Knowing that his team was winning in the top lane, because of him and Lux, he couldn't help but grin. Lux was happy too, and hugged Talon. From afar, Katarina could see the two. When Talon left the lane, she ran up to Lux and threw out all her attacks. Lux was still able to get away with less than 100hp.

In the end, Katarina's team lost. Kathrus didn't have a good start against Swain, Nunu was being farmed on by Talon and Sona eventually crumbled from the lack of a teammate. As their nexus exploded, they were teleported back to where they were.

"Kat, I'm just saying, whoever made up the English language is mentally insane. I mean we park in a driveway and drive in a park way. Our nose run and our feet smell. CARgo travels by boat and SHIPments travel in cars or trucks."

"Keep telling yourself that Talon, keep telling yourself that."

"But it makes no sense! I don't understand how people talk in it. Heck, I'm wondering how I'm talking in it right now."

"Well, when I bump into the guy who made up English, who I'm pretty sure is dead, I'll be sure to tell him how much of an idiot he is."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Anyways, what's with Lux hugging you?"

"Ahh…it was nothing. She gets too overjoyed sometimes."

"We are here!" said the guy driving the carriage. They got out and gave him a tip.

* * *

This will _**NOT**_ turn into a Talon/OC or Talon/Lux. im just putting some 'competition' so Katarina can get a little envious and jealous. Talon must be loving the jealous Katarina.


	4. Into Demacia

The mission went awfully well. It was as easy as cutting a piece of wood in half. The Demacian didn't put up much of a fight. It must have been a new recruit team. When they realized there was an intruder, half of them were dead already. When they were running around trying to get their weapons and defenses ready, some got injured from running into each other. When they panicked, it looked like the place was on fire and there was no water.

Talon and Katarina was just laying back and laughing at them. Finally, they got themselves ready. The two assassins got out of the tree they were in and jumped down. That scare sent a few running away, and others screaming. With a few slashes, the remaining of the soilders were no more. They finished faster than you could say 'Noxous rules!'

"Did you see their faces when they saw us? Oh and when they found dead bodies everywhere? Their looks were priceless." Talon was already laughing at the thought of it.

Katarina decided to join him. "Also when they were running into each other? Swain gives us too easy missions. I'm sure that bird of his could take them down, don't even worrying about Noxous's best two assassins."

"That was the most fun I had during a mission." they both smiled.

"Me too. I guess it's the hard part now; sneaking into Demacia and getting information." Katarina soon putted on her serious face.

"If the guards there, are as weak as those ones, the two of us could take down the entire damn place." he said, trying to cheer her up.

At the boarders, there was a huge wall surrounding the boarder of Demacia. It was about as tall as a 10 story building, made entirely out of hard cement. They were able to scope out the wall, as the forest trees served as a barrier for the eyes of the Demacia guards.

They waited until night, when it was more easy to blend into the dark to sneak in. As the big yolk in the sky went below the horizon line, they started. Scaling up the wall wasn't too hard. With knives in each hand, it was like rock climbing.

Getting over, they slid past and down the wall. Being assassins, they stealthily got past the city and to House Lightshield. Which was where the monarch lives. From spies, they heard that they were having a meeting to discuss about top secret matters. Reaching the humongous castle, they crawled in through an open window and hid in the shadows, listening to their meeting.

"Demacians. They will never be late." Talon muttered to himself, noticing that everyone was already there early. Unfortunately, their meeting wasn't any military secrets about fighting Noxians. When Talon and Katarina were outside they started talking.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"I know right? Next time, make sure the spy finds out what the meeting is about first. That way Swain won't get to overly worried about it and send us here to…" before he could finished, a light blinded him. Turning away, he saw that it was Lux.

"Hey Talon." she had a suspicious look. "What are you two doing here?"

"Crap!" Talon muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Why do you care? Is he you boyfriend?" Katarina wanted revenge from the battle earlier.

"Kat. Stop. We need to get out of here and me and Lux are just friends."

Ignoring him, she continued. "We just came here because I wanted to have a rematch with you."

"We did?" he emphasized on the 'we' part.

"You mind trapping Talon? That way you can't use him as an excuse when I beat you."

"Alright." Lux casted her spell, trapping Talon against a wall.

"No! We need to get out of here Kat." it was too late, they had already started fighting. It was useless to try. Then Lux stopped.

"My brother is coming. I have to go. Good luck not being caught by Demacian forces." she ran away and disappeared. The trap that held Talon also disappeared. However it was too late. Garen had arrived with the Dauntless Vanguard, Miss Fortune, Gangplank and Graves for some reason. Even if they did fight their way through, they would be dead or gravely injured.

("A pun? GRAVE-ly injured? A champion called Graves? Haha? No? Okay." author walks away with their head down and shame. Then crawls into corner.)

Before they could decide what to do, fog appeared from one of Grave's skills. Then they were knocked out.

Gaining consciousness, Katarina looked around. She and Talon was in a jail cell. The both of them didn't have their weapons. Talon was still unconscious. There were benches around the cell made of wood.

"What the?" she turned around to find Talon rubbing his head. Probably the spot he was hit. The cell was silent. It was an awkward silence.

"Nothing. I'm just checking up on them. To make sure they aren't planning a way to sneak out." the voice, it belonged to Lux.

"What are you doing here?" Katarina said, walking towards the metal bars.

"I just came to tell you guys something. Just because I am Demician, doesn't mean I can talk the guard into releasing two of Noxous's best assassins. I'm here to tell you that you two are sentenced to be executed. It will be in a few hours. If you do make it out alive, your weapons are on the third door on the right to the execution room. Good luck."

"Thanks Lux." Talon had finally talked.

"Your welcome." she forced a smile on before leaving. As sneaky as Katarina and Talon was, they might not be able to sneak past hundreds of Demacian guards. At least she could see them one last time; alive that is.

"Kat, we can make it out alive. I have a few extra knives on me right now. When we get there, I'll be the distraction. Slip out of there through the shadows. Then get out of here as fast as you can. I'll go and get the weapons, once I see that you are far enough. Then we will meet outside the boarder. In that forest earlier. Okay?"

"Sure." she had a worried expression on her face.

"Relax, if I don't get the weapons out, you can always get new ones." he said trying to raise her mood.

"But if you can't get out…" she paused thinking about it. "I can't get another you." her eyes began to redden at the thought of it.

Talon went up and hugged her, and she did the same. As their heads pulled apart, they both leaned in, closing their eyes and kissed. Talon's arms were still wrapped around Katarina's waist and hers were around his neck. Realeasing each other from their grip, he whispered into her ear. "It will be alright."


	5. Relationships

A/N: SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES! I AM BAD AT EDITING! Did anyone know:

Noxus=country  
Noxous=adjective  
Noxian=name of people in Noxus

Cause I did not, until a reader told me.

It was time, the execution was here. As far as they could see, about 100 guards were watching them. Of course there were more, but the hallway only had so much space.

Walking down the hallway, they both looked at the room that Lux said had their weapons. Once they were in the execution room, the lights lit up. The room was a semi-circle. With two stands of generals in it. There was even an area made for the monarch. The two were standing in the middle, with their hands tied. Then and executioner came and went behind the two.

"Which one of you want to die first?" the executioner's voice boomed through the room, silencing the audience.

"I think…" Talon stepped up. "You should." he raised his hand, with his extra knife in it and slashed across him.

While the blood was gushing out and everyone's eyes were trained on that, Katarina had already left the room. Both of them had already cut the ropes with Talon's extra blades. They just kept their hands together, so they looked like they were tied. With more than half of the guards at the execution, she got out of Demacia quickly. She just hoped that Talon could too.

Pacing back and forth for hours, there was still no sight of Talon. She had heard many sounds, but they came from the animals that live in the forest. One of which, tried to attack her. The animal overestimated itself and got itself killed. It had been past midnight and there was no sign of him. Soon a wave of drowsiness and tiredness swept across her. Next thing she knew, her eyelids closed.

In the morning, it was not the sun that awoken her, it was the smell of a fire that was put out and the sound of footsteps. When she opened her eyes, she saw shoes. Looking up, she saw that the person was…

Talon! Immediately, she got on her feet and hugged him. "I was worried. I was worried that I would never see you again."

"Well, don't worry anymore and I got you something." he took out a box and it, was all the knives and daggers that belonged to her.

"Thanks. Talon, what do we do now?"

"Well, we don't have anything about that meeting to report to Swain. But we could inform him about Miss Fortune, Graves and Gangplank being in Demacia fighting along side with Demacian Forces." they started leaving their little campsite. Walking through the trees, they were still on high alert.

"We could do that…but I was talking about us."

He almost chocked a little, hearing that. Stopping and turning around, he held her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Kat, I…" he was somewhat lost for words. He never done it before and he wasn't expecting it. "I like you, even from the moment we first met. And I don't mind us, together. What about you?"

"I don't know." she pulled her hands away and turned to face another direction. One of her hands was holding the other at the elbow. "I need some time to think. I'm just not sure if I like you as a brother or something more."

"What about the kiss?"

"I don't know if it meant anything. If I just did it because I was worried I would never see you again." turning around, Katarina could see that Talon was a little disappointed.

"Take you time to think about it then." Talon was sad about it. Sure he likes Katarina, but he didn't even expect her to ask it. And from the start, he wasn't sure if they could even ever be something.

They continued to walk back through the forest in complete silence. After what seems to be years, they finally reached Noxous. They decided to tell Swain, before heading home and getting some rest.

"Swain, we finished the mission. The meeting was about how they were going to set up a party for their king's birthday. But we did find out that Gangplank, Miss Fortune and Graves were there, fighting along side with Demacian Forces."

"I'll make sure that next time, the spies report something that is more useful. You are dismissed."

Entering the DuCouteau house, they went up on the two grand staircases. Katarina going right and Talon going left.

Katarina's room was actually closer to the left staircases, but she wasn't going to her's. Entering her Cassopiea's room, she sat on a chair, near the bed.

"So how was the mission?"

"I kissed Talon!" she blurbed out and immediately closed her mouth. Luckily, the door was closed.

"That's great. You two are finally together. Who didn't see that one coming?" she said the last part with sarcasm. Cassiopeia was truly happy for them. She realized that just because she was sometimes miserable, doesn't mean the people around her had to be too.

"No we aren't. I just kissed him, but I told him that I wasn't ready."

"You can't kiss someone and say you have no feelings for him!"

"I do. I just don't know if I like him that way. Even if we did get together, what if we don't work out? Won't it be extremely awkward? I'm afraid that it could hurt or even destroy the relationship we have right now. As friends, comrades and family."

Hearing that, Talon stopped his hand before it could knock on the door. He had heard loud noises and came to see what was happening. So that was why Katarina didn't answer. She harbored feelings for him, she was just scared of how it could affect her almost perfect life already.


	6. Another Mission

A/N: sorry I couldn't update earlier, but my team won the Girls Cricket Championships. (Cricket is a sport, a bit confusing, but fun) Woohoo! We won! I was too happy jumping around. This does mean I am a girl.

The next morning, they had to visit Swain again. He had sent a messenger to inform them.

They entered his room and he began talking immediately "I need the two of you to do me a favor. There has been some recent disappearances, in the forest near the forest at the south. One or two of them were even members from the military."

"And you want us to check out?"

"Precisely katarina, but don't interrupt me next time."

"Alright" they both agreed.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

They walked through Noxus, heading to the forest. While they passed the city, there were whispers and pointing fingers at them. Every now and then they would hear "Oh My Gosh! That's Talon. He's more hot in real life." or they would hear "Katarina is so pretty. I wish I was like her."

Everyone had already heard of Katarina, The Sinister Blade and Talon, The Blade's Shadow. They were the most famous assassins and both were champions that represented Noxus. Though, it seems like there was more talk about them than usual. Talon managed to slip into the shadow and hear their conversations.

"I heard that the two are in love." said a woman.

"They are, deeply in love. But Katarina said no to Talon. I don't even know why, he's so handsome." a girl said.

"Well at least she's still on the market. I'm going to try and get her before she changes her mind and goes with Talon." said a boy.

Talon went back to Katarina's side. As if on cue, that boy came came up to the two. Mostly up to Katarina. He tried hitting on her with some if the most cheesiest puns. It was torture just hearing it. Of course, after she couldn't take anymore pain hearing him, she said no.

They continued walking. By heading south, they reached the forest. Like any other forests, there were trees and bushes. This one was rather different. It seemed like the trees reached all the way to the sky. Walking around, Katarina was suddenly kinda hypnotized by something. She couldn't stop herself.

In her mind she thought 'No. Stop.' It was as though she lost control of her body. She kept walking, not knowing where she was. She tried to tell Talon, or call him for help, but soon she couldn't even talk. No words came out from her mouth, when her mouth opened. She didn't know why there was a urge to walk in the forest. Why had she be taken control of and not Talon? Or was he already taken over?

Talon had followed her all this time, until he found it somewhat suspicious. She hadn't talked or do anything really. All she did do was walk. At moments, he stopped walking and she hadn't even noticed. He went in front of her and stopped her.

"What are you doing Kat?" She didn't reply. "Kat? Are you okay?" he shook her back and forth by holding her shoulders. She still said nothing. "Alright then, I'll be here when you are done walking to wherever. He released his grip and walked to a tree.

Her body continued moving. All she thought this time was 'No Talon. There's something drawing my body near it. I can't stop. Don't let go of me.'

The more she walked, the more lost she had become. Then she stopped. In front of her was a gigantic caterpillar that was flying in mid air. It had a green and orange pattern on it. On the side, there were two squid like arms. It seemed like it had thousands of legs underneath it's body. The caterpillar was bigger than a building in Noxus.

When it's eyes, that were blue, turned back to normal, Katarina could feel her body again. Most people would be overwhelmed by the tiredness, but as an assassin she could take it. Of course she could take him down. If Talon were here, it could be dead in a matter if moments though. Thinking of Talon, she somewhat wished that she was still in his arm. A place where she was safe and no one could hurt her.

Taking advantage of this, the caterpillar was able to knock her down. She glared at the thing and made a huge cut, cutting of one of the arms. The monster seemed to be tired easily.

It spotted a lost rabbit in a corner and pounced on it. When the rabbit was centimeters away, it looked like it turned into energy. The energy then entered the caterpillar's mouth. It seemed that it had gain energy by consuming other living creatures.

The caterpillar rushed towards Katarina and she jumped to dodge it. Instead of landing on the ground, the other tentacle sucked on to her and lifted her above it's mouth. She knew that she was going to be turned into energy and be eaten by the caterpillar. Eventually it was too late, she was too tired to even move, due to the energy being taken from her.


	7. Return

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter before, so here's another one. This is kinda short too, but will upload the next chapter sooner. And more than 2000 views! Whoohooo and I may or may not be a girl. Maybe I am the coach or something for the girls cricket team? Anyways my gender will stay anonymous. Here you go:

Katarina heard a squeal, and opened her eyes with the energy she had left. She saw that Talon had threw a dagger at the arm of the caterpillar that was holding Katarina. The blood of it started to spew out. As it released her, Talon ran quickly and caught her in his arms. He placed her down by a tree and continued the fight.

Talon dodging every attack, the caterpillar got tired again. While it got more and more tired, Talon made more and more cuts on it. Using Cutthroat and Noxian Diplomacy, the thing was close to dead. Before the monstrosity died, it shot some acid towards Katarina. She still didn't have enough energy to move. The green acid got closer and closer.

Talon saw this happen and ran to Katarina. Being between Katarina and the acid, all the acid went on his back. He grunted as it burned into his flesh. The bubbling in the acid stopped.

Katarina was still there, watching Talon take the acid for her. If he didn't, she would probably be dead. Assassins knew how to hide their emotions, but seeing Talon's face in pain, she knew that the acid burned. Soon, he went beside her. She didn't see any acid. So it must have somehow went through his clothes and on his skin.

After a few minutes of rest, Talon's face eased. "Talon, why did you save me? You could have been killed or horribly injured."

"I could be, but you'd be dead for sure." hearing that, she hugged him. She was carful not to touch where the acid went.

"Don't take that the wrong way…"

"Don't worry, I know." he said grinning. "You need help?"

"I don't need any. I should be fine." Trying to get up, with the help of the tree, she collapsed tried to think of an excuse quickly. Before she did, Talon's arms went to her waist and thighs, lifting her up. Katarina looked down to hide her blushing.

She didn't think too much about Talon saving her life. If the positions were switched, she would have done the same. Also, he was suppose to, he had swear to take care of her and her sister before her father left. 'That didn't mean anything, did it?' was all she could thing about.

As night fell upon them, they heard a howl. Then a few more following it. During the night was when the monsters came out. By the sound of the howl, they were able to find out it was a wolf, or wolves. In the shadows they saw eyes. Talon dodged a wolf that jumped at him.

As more wolves pounced out, he placed Katarina down and took out his armblade. Slicing and dicing the the wolves, he didn't notice as another one came bursting out with more speed than Teemo with boots of speed. The last thing it did was leave a giant claw mark on Talon's back, before it's neck met the sharp steel of Talon's blade. He grunted and walked to Katarina as he killed that last one. One of his hands holding a wound by the bottom of his rib.

"Talon are you okay?" there was panic crawling into her voice. If all of her worriness was balled up, it could rival the size of the actual Titanic.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He picked up Katarina and started walking again. Looking at the blood slowly gushing out, Katarina's worry grew. Every few moments, he had to rest against something and would grunt from the pain. She would have carried him if she had her energy.

As she got more energy, she started to stand. Eventually, he was the one leaning on her. It's was a far walk back and the injuries they had didn't help much. As they entered the gates of Noxus, he collapsed on her shoulder. He lost so much blood that there was a trail of it behind them


	8. Realizations

In a hospital room, Katarina sat next to an injured Talon laying in bed. She wiped the tears running from her eyes. Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper had came to check on Talon. Even the powerful hemomancer knew it was next to impossible for Talon to get better. Thinking back, made her cry more.

-Flash Back-

When she brought Talon onto the bed, he was already unconscious. Seeing the bed sheets soaked with blood, the hospital people immediately called for Vladimir. As he did his magic, the blood entered Talon's body. He grunted, then fell unconscious again.

"Even though the blood is back into his body, the acid is still in him. That I have no control over. Right now, it all depends on his own body. If he can't get rid of the acid, he will die. If he some how manages to, he will live. However that is highly unlikely. May Noxus be with him." was what Vladimir said before he left to see another patient.

-End Of Flash Back-

Staring at his almost lifeless body, she had that feeling again. It was an unknown feeling that she would alway push away. She always had it when she was with Talon. She never felt it with anyone else but him. Then she realized, that she had feeling for him. Feelings more than friends or family. Though it was not until Talon was laying in his death bed, that she realized it.

"Talon I am so sorry. It was my fault. If I hadn't been so dumb this would have never happened. It should have been me not you. I should be the one on this bed, not you. Talon…I love you." she embraced him tightly.

Hearing this, Talon's eyes immediately opened. He raised his hands and embraced her too.

"Don't cry. When the people outside see you like this, they'll think I was teasing you. They will beat the crap out of me."

"Talon?" she looked up to see his face, which was still pale. "Talon! You are alive."

"Oh My Gosh! I Am!" he imitated her voice.

"Still as annoying as ever I see."

"Alright, alright. Now let's get out of here; if I see one more needle I will go crazy."

"You mean like this one?" Katarina took a near by needle and shoved it in his face.

"I'm not looking." Talon closed his eyes and started to walk. However, he bumped into the wall without any vision. This made Katarina laugh until she was out of breathe.

They walked through the forest home. Walking side by side, Katarina moved her hand towards Talon's. He held her hand too and they both grinned.

It was a beautiful sight. The path they were walking down had trees on both side. It was fall, so the multi-coloured leaves were slowly floating to the ground. Every step they took had a crunching sound when they stepped on the leaves.

At the door, Katarina turned to Talon. "What's wrong Kat?"

"At the hospital, I saw you almost dead. Seeing you like that, I…I realized that I need to do something." Talon had a curious look on his face. He wasn't quite sure what she was going to do.

Katarina went on her toes and matched her lips to his. One of her hands still holding his and the other was between his shoulder and chests. She could feel his muscles that were hard as a rock, but still soft enough as a pillow.

Talon was a little surprised at first. Then he smiled and kissed her back. He knew that he had felt Katarina's lips smile too. Moving his right hand slowly to her waist, he held her tightly. He could feel her smooth skin around her waist. It was smoother than a newly sharpened blade.

Finally, they pulled apart for air. "I…um did that because I was worried I'd never see you again. When I was in that hospital, I was scared to death that you wouldn't come back."

"Kat…do you still believe we are just brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, we are. But we both have something more than just that. Are we a thing now?"

"This is your answer…" he leaned in again, kissing her. This time with more passion.

They broke apart when they heard clapping and a voice. "What type of trip was that? It made Katarina, the sinister blade and Talon, the blades shadow to fall head over heels for each other. I'm glad to see the two of you together."

"Cass, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Cassiopeia simply smirked and went back in.

The two just shrugged and continued. Since Cass saw it, they wouldn't have to tell her, that her two siblings fell in love.

A/N(Author's note): The end that will start a new beginning. I will write another story, but it is M rated. M for lemons and what not. So if you aren't old enough, don't read it.


End file.
